El AmOr No Se PuEdE oLvIdAr
by TaTaN
Summary: lean esto es importante! Ryoma le ha costado mucho aceptar su amor a Sakuno, pero cuando lo tiene..... que pasará?[RYOXSAKU]new cap! cap.3! aqui se sabe lo que tiene Ryoma!
1. Confesión Costosa

Hola Hola X3

Como estan??????

Me llamo Bastián pero si gustan me pueden decir tatan o tatan-kun, soy nuevo en esto de fanfic... (creo que soy el primer hombre que escribe de POT en esta pagina) bueno no tan nuevo ya que este capitulo lo tengo hace mas de 4 meses, pero por problemas personales y por la misma pagina de internet ¬¬ ya que me hice millones de mail solo para entrar y ninguno me acepto ¬¬, bueno este es mi primer fic de POT…

El segundo capitulo esta en el pc hace 2 meses, pero lo voy a reeditar ya que me quedo muy cortito n.nU

POT NO ME PERTENECE!!!! Le pertenece a konomi-sensei. Ya que si fuera mío, Ryoma no seria un baka con Sakuno y seria Ryoma quien este enamorado de Sakuno… jajaja

El Amor No Se Puede Olvidar

TaTaN-kUn

1. Confesión Costosa

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Ryoma había llegado a Japón luego de pasar dos años en America, pero el sentía que a sus 17 años tenia que volver America a especializarse, es por eso que se iba lo mas rápido posible, a jugar con los mejores.

Era el ultimo día del Tennis no Ohjisama en Japón, pero no podía irse todavía, le faltaba algo, decir algo un simple "Te amo" a su amiga y cocinera Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Es por eso que estaba en la puerta de la casa de su amada, no quería irse sin decirle lo que sentía por ella. No se atrevía a tocar la puerta, simplemente no podía, resignado, se estaba retirando de ahí, cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa era ¡SAKUNO!, su princesa, cocinera y mujer..., que solo el podía amar. Sakuno cuando salio, quedo impactada nunca pensó ver a Ryoma ahí y menos verlo sonrojado cuando lo saludó.

Hola Ryoma-kun dijo la muchacha con trenzas.

Hola sakuno…. dijo Ryoma deteniéndose a tiempo, pero sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sakuno se quedo muy extrañada," desde cuando Ryoma se sonroja cuando le hablo, porque estaría afuera de mi casa? No lo entiendo" pensaba Sakuno.

Mientras pensaba, Ryoma rompió el silencio.

Eeee…. Sakuno yo…. quería hablar contigo dijo un sonrojado Ryoma.

Sobre que? dijo Sakuno. Yo justo iba para la escuela a ver si estabas ahí todavía dijo Sakuno antes que el samurai júnior respondiera.

Bueno yo… dijo Ryoma quedando en blanco "para que me estaría buscando" pensó Ryoma.

Yo que? Dijo una una interesada Sakuno.

Me quería despedir de mi cocinera favorita dijo Ryoma, mordiéndose los labios por que no pudo decir nada sobre su amor.

Bueno... dijo Sakuno muy decepcionada, ya que ella también amaba a Ryoma y para eso iba a buscarlo al colegio.

Eee…sabes dijo Ryoma

Podríamos jugar un partido de tenis por última vez dijo Ryoma tratando de calmarse un poco.

Ok, voy a cambiarme dijo Sakuno

Yo también dijo Ryoma, no vemos a las 7 en las canchas del tenis callejero.

Bueno, ¡HASTA LAS 7 RYOMA-KUN! se fue gritando Sakuno

hasta luego sakuno dijo en susurro el principe

Cuando Ryoma llego a su casa se fue a su habitación

"Buen trabajo Ryoma, fuiste a su casa a confesarle tu amor y terminas jugando tenis con ella" pensaba el mas joven de los Echizen mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Mientras, Sakuno iba caminando hacia la cancha de tenis y pensaba en Ryoma "porque se puso rojo mientras le hablo, de verdad se vino a despedir de mi???", de repente se le ilumino la mente "Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Será que los dos nos amamos?" eso iba pensando cuando un joven tenista con gorra la saludo.

Hola Sakuno llegas tarde dijo ese chico.

¡Que! Es imposible Ryoma, llegué a tiempo dijo Sakuno mientras aleteaba como ave XD

¬¬ tienes reloj??-

o.o ee... hai porque??

miralo onegai n.ñ-

¡Oh! es cierto llegue atrasada.u//u

¬¬ En que te entretuviste dijo Ryoma

En nada, solo pensaba dijo Sakuno

¬¬En que?? dijo curioso Ryoma

n///n En... nada dijo una sonrojada Sakuno

Gomen... por llegar tarde dijo Sakuno

No te disculpes, no importa dijo Ryoma, mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la mano

¬//¬ Bueno vamos a jugar o no??? dijo Ryoma

O///O hh..hai dijo Sakuno totalmente roja

Sakuno se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de femenino de Seigaku, mientras que Ryoma era el capitán del equipo masculino de Seigaku **(n/a: obvio no?? ¬¬)**. Gracias a Ryoma, Sakuno era buena en el tenis, Ryoma le enseñaba a jugar a Sakuno a cambio de almuerzo todos los días, era un trato. Sakuno cumplía con su parte todos los días, mientras que que el principe le enseñaba sus técnicas.

Empezó el partido saca Sakuno

Sakuno comenzó con un aces, dejando perplejo a Ryoma, tanto que el primer set fue para Sakuno ganándolo por 7/6. Ryoma se alegraba de haberle enseñado bien, pero se acaba el juego tenia que ganar, tenia que salir invicto de Japón. Así fue como termino el partido con un 7/6, 4/6 y 2/6 con triunfo del samurai júnior. Terminaron el partido sin darse cuenta que era de noche.

10:00 de la noche dijo Sakuno, tengo que irme a mi casa.

¡¡¡Espera!!!, antes quisiera decirte algo dijo Echizen agarrando de la mano a su princesa.

O///O Que...que quieres decirme?? interrogo Sakuno, sabiendo lo que el príncipe le iba decir

Jugaste bien dijo Ryoma soltándole la mano

Sakuno muy decepciona le dijo es que tu me enseñaste¬¬, ò.ó sabes me tengo que ir te vas conmigo o solo??? le grito Sakuno.

O.O No hubo respuesta de Ryoma

T.T Ok, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto dijo Sakuno entre lagrimas

En eso pensó Ryoma "será que ella me ama" mientras pensaba Sakuno salía corriendo a su casa, en eso Ryoma reacciono.

¡¡¡Espera!!! Salio gritando Ryoma tras de ella, la alcanzo, le agarro la mano, la dio vuelta abrazandola de la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente. O///O Sakuno que estaba aturdida por aquel beso empezo a cerrar los ojos lentamentes para corresponderlos.

Cuando él la dejo de besar, ya que el aire se les estaba acabando al los dos, sintio como sakuno se le acercaba al odio.

**PoV sakuno**

Me acerque a su odio, ya que no lo podia ver de frente por la verguenza y le susurre

Te amo ryoma-kun...lo abrace con todas mi fuerzas

pero el me separaro del y me hizo verlo a la cara...

**fin PoV**

sakuno te gustaria ser...m..mi novia?-

si.. si me gustaria mucho ser tu novia dijo sakuno hacercandose a Ryoma para besarlo...

despues de ese beso aficciante se abrazaron por varios minutos.. el silencio era agradable

sakuno se sentia bien estar asi con su principe, pero se percato de que ryoma estaba llorando...

ryoma-kun que pasa??? o.o

sakuno no te das cuenta...yo me voy mañana a America

demo... te tienes que ir?? le miro sakuno con cara suplicante

hai... le dijo apenado

el silencio ahora fue muy incomodo ya que ninguno sabia que decir y hacer... pero fue ryoma quien rompio el silencio

Dime que me quede, si me lo dices me quedo y no me voy a America le dijo llorando Ryoma.

No puedo hacer eso, es tu futuro no te puedo impedir ser un tenista profesional, pero cuando pueda te llamare y cuando tenga dinero te iré a ver, pero no me pidas eso por favor dijo llorando Sakuno

pero sakuno...puede que este años afuera de japon

te esperare aqui, hasta tu regreso le dijo sakuno mientras era abrazada por ryoma nuevamente

sakuno... cuando tenga uno departamento en america y dinero te vendre a buscar para que vivas conmigo...no me imagino mi vida sin ti **(n/a: yo si jejejeje)**

Todo era besos y abrazos cuando sonó el celular de Sakuno, era su abuela diciendo que era demasiado tarde.

Te acompaño a casa dijo Ryoma tomándole la mano a su novia

Como tú quieras dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Sakuno

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakuno. Ryoma no quería dejar que se fuera.

Ryoma mi abuela se va a enojar, por favor déjame ir dijo Sakuno

¡¡¡No!!!, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, esta es mi ultima noche contigo porque no hacemos algo entretenido **(n/a: no piensen mal ¬¬)** vamos a bailar o comer yo invito dijo Ryoma sonriendo

No puedo, mi abuela no me dejaria

sakuno...onegai di que si..

de verdad no puedo, por mi fuera te seguiria a america, pero tengo que terminar mis estudios y sacar una carrera universitaria, pero te digo algo Te amo y esa no va a cambiar nunca dijo Sakuno. **(n/a: yo si hjajajajaj, -.-U ya me voy a callar mejor)**

Esta bien no insistiré más, pero mañana vendré por ti, para estar todo el día contigo. Mi vuelo es en la noche dijo el muchacho con gorra.

Esta bien dijo Sakuno besándolo

hasta mañana nOn

Hasta mañana n//n

Sakuno entro a la casa y no lo podía creer su príncipe la bezo, le dijo que la amaba y para rematar temino sindo la novio de el, era estar en un sueño. Esto estaba pensando hasta que se durmió.

Ryoma iba en las nubes, solo pensaba en Sakuno y sus besos. Se puso a pensar si Ryoga tendria dinero que le prestara para comprar un departamento alla. En eso iba pensado cuando un auto le toco la bocina, Ryoma reacciono pero era demasiado tarde, el auto lo había golpeado, Ryoma estaba en el piso semiconsciente, no sentía su brazo izquierdo y le sangraba la cabeza, estaba intentando levantarse cuando se desmayo...

Continuara…..

Lo se me quedo muy muy corto, n.nU no estoy acostumbrado a escribir mucho ¬¬... pero prometo que el segundo capitulo sera un poco mas largo (podria hacerlo largo... pero me quedaria sin ideas hasta por una semana n.nU)

bueno sean buenas y dejemenme Review onegaiiiiiiii dejemen aunque sea una carta de que apesto como escritor solo quiero saber su humilde opinion.

si este capitulo les parecio muy cursi... -.-u el otro viene peor.

bueno xao

y cuidense

R

E

W

I

N

S


	2. Desesperación y un posible relajo

Hola Hola!!!!!!!!

como han estado!!!?????, o.o no me miren así, se que fui un vago al no dar señales de vida por 5 meses u.u, ya ok tienen derecho a que se enojen conmigo, y con razón ya que este fic no tiene casi nada de RyoXSaku…. Gomen…….ToT

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece... es propiedad de konomi-sensei n.n...

**El Amor No Se Puede Olvidar**

**TaTaN-kUn**

**2. Desesperación y un posible relajo...y posiblemente más desesperación XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver un muchacho "dormido" en una cama de un hospital con una venda en su cabeza y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, con suero en su muñeca derecha, y una pareja viéndolo con tristeza...

- koi, todavía no despierta...- dijo la prima del muchacho con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

- ya calmate nan-chan, déjalo descansar la operación fue muy larga y agotadora...- dijo el acompañante, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

- pero…., ya lleva mas de dos horas en ese estado...- le dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada y con unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

- por favor koi no llores, Echizen ya esta fuera de peligro y el doctor nos dijo que era mejor que lo dejáramos descansar todo lo que él quiera, ya que tuvieron que operar partes sensibles, el auto lo dejó muy mal y el muy baka del chofer se dio a la fuga...¬¬- le dijo Tezuka a su novia **(n/a: lo siento fan del tezukaxfuji n.ñ, pero me gusta mucho esta pareja n.n)**

- si no lo hubiéramos visto el podría...e...e...estar...- las palabras de nanako se cortaron y fueron remplazadas por sollozos y llantos.

- por favor nanako calmate, no me gusta verte llorar- le dijo el ex buchou de seigaku

- òOó COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!!!!!! Ryoma-chan esta todavía inconsciente y no se cuando va a despertar!!!!!! Y TU QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!!!!!!!!- le grito nanako

- O.O...- sin palabras se había quedado Tezuka por la reacción de su novia por acción del grito Tezuka soltó el abrazo que tenia con nanako y la quedo mirando un buen rato, un rato que se hacia incomodo, los dos en silencio, Tezuka fue el que rompió el silencio.

- bueno es mejor que le valla a avisar a mi abuela lo ocurrido, nos vemos después nan...-

Tezuka ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió que era jalado por el abrigo **(n/a: no voy a decir quien era, ¬¬ es obvio)**

- gomen... kuni-chan no debí gritarte, pero el estado de Ryoma-chan me tiene en muy mal estado, onegai perdóname- le dijo nanako que tenia la vista fija al suelo

- nanako...- susurro Tezuka mientras giraba para poder ver a su novia - no tienes por que disculparte- esto ultimo lo dijo cuando abrazaba nuevamente a su novia

- kuni-chan... lo siento- lagrimas salían de los ojos de nanako **(n/a: mooomento cuuuursi!!!, cursi, cursi, cursi!!! jaja)**

- te lo dije, no tienes que disculparte- dijo mientras se acercaba a nanako para darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido por su novia

- kuni-chan... te amo-

- y yo a ti- le dijo mientras la abraza mas fuerte que antes

- kuni-chan que le vamos a decir a Sakuno... ella no sabe...- le dijo a su novio, mientras este levantaba la ceja, señal de que no sabia que era lo que decía su novia

- o.ô de que hablas nanako...- le dijo sin entender las palabras de su novia

- o.o no te acuerdas???-

- ¬¬ de que me debería acordar??

- u.u y yo que pensaba que Ryoma-kun era despistado-

- ¬¬ nanako...-

- pero si lo vimos junto kuni-chan, cuando Sakuno beso a Ryoma en frente de su casa...-

- Mmm no me acuerdo...

- acuérdate... cuando nos íbamos a la casa de mis tíos, cuando los vimos- dijo nanako

**--Flash Black--**

Una pareja estaba caminando de la mano por las calles de la ciudad. Ya era tarde, Nanako que era acompañada de su novio Tezuka tenia que volver temprano a la casa de sus tíos porque era la última noche de Ryoma en Japón y también porque iba a presentar a Tezuka como su novio a sus tíos.

Nanako iba pensando como le diría a Ryoma que el novio del que le había hablado tanto era su ex buchou en la seigaku, iba pensando en eso cuando el tenista la saco de sus pensamiento...

- o.ô koi mira a esa pareja no se te hace conocida??- le pregunto Tezuka

- -.-mm, etto... O.O pero si no es Ryoma y esta con... SAKUNO!!!! nOn- le respondió nanako a su novio

- O.O parece que Echizen no quiere dejarla entrar a su casa!!-

- n.n que lindo se ve mi primo con saku...- pero las palabras fueron cortadas ya que en ese momento Sakuno se había acercado a Ryoma para besarlo…

- O.O nan... Ryuzaki esta besando a tu primo...-

- n.n por fin le dijo lo que sentía...-

- o.o son novios??- le pregunto Tezuka a su novia

- Mmm no se, pero yo sabia que Ryoma-kun sentía algo por Sakuno-san y por lo que me has dicho tu kuni-chan, Sakuno-san si siente algo por mi primo- dijo nanako con una sonrisa que hizo que Tezuka se sonrojara **(n/a: me puedo imaginar a Tezuka sonrojado jajajaja seria muy gracioso n.nU)**

- mira Echizen ya se va- le dijo a su novio, pero sin mirarla

- n.n te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas kuni-chan- dijo nanako en tono coqueto

- ¬//¬ mejor no vamos con Echizen para que no se vaya solo- dijo Tezuka todavía sin mirar a su novia

- n.- esta bien pero con una condición- le dijo nanako cerrándole un ojo

- cual?? o//o- le dijo Tezuka ya muy sonrojado por el hecho de que le guiñara un ojo

- esta- dijo nanako mientras le robaba un beso a su novio, el cual quedo rojo como un tomate

- :P ya nos podemos ir, ya cumpliste la condición- le dijo jalándole la mano al ex-buchou, pero este no se movió del lugar

- ¬///¬ todavía no podemos irnos, todavía falta algo que hacer- le dijo Tezuka, mientras jalaba a nanako a su cuerpo- ahora me toca a mi poner la condición- dijo mientras acercaba mas y mas sus labios a los de su novia, hasta que pudo juntarlos en un beso lleno de ternura

- n.n listo, no falta nada mas???- pregunto nanako con una sonrisa a Tezuka que estaba bastante sonrojado

- n//n nada, ya apurate que Echizen nos va a dejar atrás- dijo Tezuka a su novia

- n.n ya veámonos- dijo nanako tomando de la mano al tenista

- parece que Echizen esta muy metido en sus pensamientos- le dijo Tezuka

- hai..., parece que saku... RYOMA CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito desesperada nanako pero era demasiado tarde, un coche había atropellado al samurai jr, dejándolo botado en el piso, lo vieron moverse, pero el movimiento no duro mucho ya que el tennis no ohjisama se desmayaba en plena calle.

- RYOMA!!!!!!!- fue gritando nanako a donde se encontraba su primo- kuni-chan, llama a una ambulancia!!!!!!!- dijo nanako a su novio que corría un poca mas rápido que ella.

Al llegar donde se encontraba Ryoma, no pudieron ocultar su asombro el auto le había golpeado muy fuerte, se veía un charco de sangre en el piso, la sangre provenía de su cabeza, y su brazo izquierdo estaba en iguales condiciones.

- ya nana..., ya llame a la ambulancia no tarda en venir...- dijo el tenista de cabellos rubios

- kuni... me prestas tu móvil...tengo que avisarle a mis tíos...-

- toma...- dijo Tezuka mientras le pasaba el móvil a su novia

- moshi moshi - se escucho en la otra línea del móvil

- T.T tía...ha...bla nanako...- dijo a duras penas

- o.o cariño que pasa, estas bien??- pregunto Rinko

- T.T yo estoy bien... pero Ryoma...- la voz de nanako se quebró y no pudo decir nada mas

- QUE LE PASA A MI HIJO!!!!!!!! NANAKO!!!!!- grito por el móvil Rinko desesperada

- nanako responde!!!!!- le grito de nuevo la madre de Ryoma, pero lo único que escuchaba eran los llantos de sobrina

- moshi moshi- dijo una voz grave por el móvil del que llamaba nanako

- moshi moshi, quien es ud???- ya la desesperación de Rinko estaba en sus limites

- soy el novio de nanako, Tezuka Kunimitsu, señora... su... hijo...a...acaba de ser... a... atro...pellado- le dijo el ex-buchou

- A MI HIJO LE PASO QUE????????????- Tezuka tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído, ya que el grito casi lo deja sordo

- lo acaban... de a...a...atropellar...- minutos de silencio -...la ambulancia ya llego dice que lo llevaran al hospital Seiji, los esperamos allá- dijo Tezuka- jane...- y corto

Ya en el hospital se podía ver a una pareja hablando con el doctor de turno

- bueno el paciente llego muy mal, hemos preparado la sala de operaciones, pero necesitamos que firmen unos papeles, para que nos den permiso de hacer la operación- le explico el doctor

- firmare todo lo necesario para salvar a mi primo- dijo nanako que estaba abrazada de Tezuka

- bien esta todo listo, puede esperar en esa sala, yo le avisare si pasa algo en la operación- dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba

- kuni-chan crees que Ryoma-chan este bien??- pregunto nanako acercando mas a su novio

- nana-chan el va estar bien, Echizen es un chico muy fuerte, el va a salir de esta- dijo Tezuka mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a su novia

- kuni vamos a ver si mis tíos ya llegaron...- en eso suena el móvil de Tezuka

- moshi moshi- dijo el tenista

- moshi moshi, eres Tezuka??- era la voz de un hombre el que preguntaba

- hai, quien es??- pregunto el novio de nanako

- yo soy el padre Ryoma, Nanjiroh Echizen, estamos en la entrada del hospital nos pueden venir a buscar??- dijo el samurai

- justo estamos saliendo del hospital- dijo Tezuka - ya voy a colgar, ya los vemos- en eso colgó

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

- ToT tía Rinko!!!!!!- salio corriendo nanako al ver a la mama de Ryoma

- ToT nanako, donde esta Ryoma???- pregunto Rinko

- en este momento lo están operando...- contesto Tezuka

- PERO QUE TIENE???- grito Rinko

- bueno..., a perdido mucha sangre..., por el corte en su cabeza y...y... tiene el brazo izquierdo quebrado por el impacto que le provocó el co...- Tezuka no alcanzo a completar la frase ya que Rinko se desmayaba frente a sus ojos **(n/a: ese Tezuka ¬¬)**

- TIA!!!!- grito nanako, pero para su suerte Tezuka la había agarrado antes de cayera al suelo...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

- si... y mas me acuerdo de cuando Rinko-san se desmayo, gracias a kami que no fue nada serio, cuando despertó, Echizen-kun ya estaba operado y descansando en la habitación- dijo Tezuka con un poco de calma

- si..., kuni-chan como le diremos a saku-chan lo del accidente???-

- Mmm... será difícil pero habrá que decirle lo antes posible-

- y quien se lo dirá, yo pienso que debes ser tú, ya que eres como el hermano mayor de saku-chan-

- mejor vamos los dos, Sakuno-chan puede ser como mi imoto-chan, pero tu eres la prima de Echizen-kun, no crees que deberíamos ir los dos nana-chan???-

- etto..., esta bien, vamos cuando sea el turno de mis tíos cuidar...- no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por cierto monje

- no te preocupes nanako-chan, anda donde la nieta de la vieja **(n/a: jajajaja XD)**, yo cuidare a chibi-suke- dijo Nanjiroh

- ¬o¬ no!! mejor espero que llegue mi tía y hay no vamos con kuni-chan-

- Mmm... todavía no me presentas a tu "kuni-chan"- dijo el monje hacinado burla en las ultimas palabras, nanako quedo roja como tomate por las palabras del monje, Tezuka también estaba sonrojado pero lo oculto muy bien (n/a: solo miro para otro lado ¬¬)

-AUCHHH!!!- grito el samurai, Nanako y Tezuka miraron como Rinko estaba con el puño hundido en la cabeza del monje

- deja de molestar a nanako-chan, o si no ya sabes cual es tu castigo- dijo la madre de Ryoma con ojos maliciosos

- NO!!!!! mis revistas noooo-

- Entonces te callas o si no ya sabes lo que pasara...-

- Si me callare, seré una tumba-

-Nanako-chan es el turno de nosotros, pueden ir a descansar- dijo la madre del samurai jr

- tía no podemos, ahora tenemos que ir a donde saku-chan- dijo nanako

- entiendo, como ella es la mejor amiga de mi hijo tiene que saber del accidente, onegai también llamen a los sempais de Ryoma- dijo Rinko

- los sempais ya saben, vienen en camino...pero...- silencio de nanako

- pero que nanako-chan????-

- los mas difícil será decirle a saku-chan- dijo nanako

- si entiendo, ya que saku-chan aparte de ser la mejor amiga de Ryoma, ella sentía algo por mi hijo, si Ryoma no fuera como su padre ¬¬...se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella- dijo Rinko

- OYE!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el samurai falsamente ofendido

- ¬¬ que??, si no fuera por ti, Ryoma se habría dando cuenta de los sentimientos de saku-chan-

- etto... tía... ryo-kun no pensaba solo en el tenis...-

- o.ô... ahh también pensaba en comida, ¬¬ otra cosa que heredo de su padre-

- lie... el también pensaba en saku-chan...-

- o.ô claro que pensaba en ella, si saku-chan le hacia el almuerzo todos los días -

- noo, tía no entiende... Ryoma esta enamorado de saku-chan!!!!!!!!!!!- grito nanako

- o.o... QUE!!!??-

- eso, que ryo-kun esta enamorado de saku-chan-

- y tu como sabes eso nanako???-

- ryo-kun me pedía consejos a mi para acercarse a ella-

- creció tan rápido y no me di cuenta T.T **(n/a: disculpe Rinko-san, pero... SU HIJO TIENE 17 AÑOS EN MI FIC!!!, )**

- Mmm... hay otra cosa también...- dijo Tezuka

- que cosa Kunimitsu-san???- dijo Rinko

- será mejor que le cuente nana-chan...-

- que cosa me tienes que contar nanako??-

- bueno... es que ayer... vimos a Ryoma...- dijo entrecortadamente nanako

- ya nanako habla mas claro- dijo el monje que estaba interesado por saber en que vieron a su retoño para que nanako tartamudeara

- bueno... es que vimos con kuni-chan, ayer a Ryoma... con Sakuno...-

- pero eso no tiene nada de malo- interrumpió Rinko - acuérdate que Ryoma se iba América-

- si eso lo se, pero es que vimos a ryo-kun besando a saku-chan en la puerta de su casa...- dijo nanako

- a pero eso... espera dijiste que viste a... mi hijo...con saku... al frente de su casa... BESANDOSE?????-

- etto... si...-

- por fin, gracias a kamisama..., pensé que Ryoma nunca se daría cuenta...-

- jajajaja... chibi-suke besando al nieta de la vieja sumiré jajaja... AUCH!!!-

- te lo advertí... cuando Ryoma se recupere quemare todas tus revistas-

- ToT nooo!!-

- n.nU bueno tía nosotros vamos donde saku-chan, cuida de ryo-kun hasta cuando volvamos con saku...-

- mandale saludos a sumire-san...y dale mucha fuerza a saku-chan...-

- esta bien le mandare tus saludos a la sensei y no te preocupes por saku-chan, ja ne...-

- ja ne Rinko-san, ja ne Echizen-san- se despidió Tezuka

- ja ne... Kunimitsu-san cuida a nanako-chan onegai...-

- así lo haré Rinko-san...- y con eso se salieron de la sala de Ryoma, para contarle lo ocurrido a Sakuno...

Mientras una chica de cabellera rojiza sacaba su pálida mano de entre las sabanas para apagar su despertador...

- n///n Hoy será un grandioso día junto a MI Ryoma-kun...- dijo la chica levantándose de su cama para entrar en el baño para asearse...

Continuara….

Lo se, no merezco su perdón mas cuando puse muy poco RyoXSaku... gomen pero tenia que explicar algunas cosas con respecto al fic..., por ejemplo como Ryoma llego al hospital... jejeje yo se que las fan de Tezuka me querrán matar por ponerlo junto a nanako-san, pero es que leí un fic donde su amor no pudo ser por culpa de Tomoka ¬¬ (para ser exactos hablo de la adaptación de Aurorin "salvar su matrimonio" y encontré a la pareja muy mona!!!! X3), bueno como decía... este fic lo tuve que rescribir muchas veces ya que el original estaba en el pendrive de mi aniki y este se hecho a perder u.u, no puede salvar el fic y mi apreciada música TOT, pero eso fue en marzo n.nU jeje y cada vez que lo rescribía no me gustaba como quedaba... es mas en el 2º Cáp. original Ryoma ya despertaba... pero eso será para el próximo Cáp. que ese sip lo termino sin falta... gracias por esperarme...ahora los Reviews...

**- ****Freyilla****: bueno casi nada que decir ya que todo lo hablamos por MSN n.nU, solo gracias por el reviews... espero que este Cáp. no este tan cursi... gracias por el comentario… cuídate**

- _Suidori-Chan_: gracias por decir eso de mi fic... espero que este Cáp. no te desilusione..., obvio que lo voy a continuar si o si es mas como esta semana la tengo libre en el colé (es el aniversario de la muerte del fundador de la congregación MARISTA "San Marcelino Champagnat"), podré dedicarme a escribir en mi casa ya que no hacen pruebas esa semana... gracias por el comentario... espero otro pare este Cáp. n.n...cuídate

**- **_**Ivi79**_**: jejeje gracias tu comentario me alivio mucho ya que una amiga me dijo que quedo muy cursi..., enserio lo crees que me quedo tierno n//n, gracias espero tu comentario en este Cáp. y si lo voy a continuar si o si... gracias por el comentario… cuídate**

- _Sango-Tsunade_: Gracias por la bienvenida... espero que no allá cambiando tu opinión de mi... por desaparecer por mucho tiempo jijiji, yo también siento que ha cambiando mi escritura jijiji ahora me gusta mas escribir... lastima que me demoro mucho pasando del cuaderno al PC u.u, sip casi todas son buenas personas y eso me alegra mucho... bueno gracias por el comentario, espero otro para este Cáp. onegai... cuídate

**- **_**Viridiana**_**: hola!!!! jejeje pues para mi sorpresa no soy el único hombre que escribe fic RyoXSaku, ya que hay un norteamericano también, pero soy el primero en publicar uno en español aquí X3 jajaja, gracias por decir que me quedo lindo n///n, jeje pronto sabrás lo que tiene Ryoma, tendrás que esperar para el próximo Cáp. jiji y Oishi también saldrá y tendrá que lidiar uno que otro problema por culpa de nuestra parejita jajaja, hablando de eso sip yo desde que leí el fic de natsumi-sensei "tuya...mía" que me enamore de esta pareja, tanto que empecé a buscar fic de esta pareja, por casualidad llegue a esta pagina y no me he salido nunca jajaja, por lo de romántico me a traído uno que otro problema ya que mis papas veían con malos ojos esto de que yo escribiera "cuentos románticos que no sirven para nada" y hasta tuve una discusión muy grande que termino en que mis papas pensaban que yo era gay por escribir romanticismo... todo esto paso el año pasado y si no fuera por mi aniki puede que nunca allá tenido el valor para subir este fic, ya que el me descubrió el cuaderno de fic **_(era el de matemáticas jajaja)_** y se puso a leer, el y mi cuñada me dijeron que lo he estaba haciendo súper bem y que siguiera y que tenia todo su apoyo... ellos convencieron a mis papas de que escribir esto no es malo, pero igual mi papa mira con malos ojos esto y duda de mi sexualidad **_( por si te preguntas no me he desviando sexualmente ¬¬)_** gracias espero que tu propuesta de fic tuyos asegurados siga en pie jajaja y tus fic son muy buenos espero que sigas con el tuyo, "Nuestra 1ra Vez Y Nuestras Primeras Consecuencias" que esta muy buena jejeje, gracias por el comentario… cuídate...**

- _NOKUSA SAN_: creo que actualice muy tarde, porque san Valentín paso hace 5 meses n.nU, los siguientes Cáp. se vienen con todo... pero no puedo contar mas...gracias por el comentario jejeje cuídate...

**- **_**Kumi-Muni**_**: bueno aquí no aclaro nada T.T **_(es un asco de fiction)_**, pero el 3º Cáp. se aclarara todo jejeje... bueno… gracias por el comentario...cuídate**

- _kmilitachan_: hola, bueno me había ilusionado con ser el primer hombre en escribir... pero yo no lo subí para ser el primer hombre en escribir en este pagina, yo lo hice para aportar con mi granito de arena n.n... jejeje, gracias por la bienvenida!!! X3, me creerías que yo había puesto algo parecido en el primer Cáp., lo borre por me cada vez que lo leía me sonrojaba de lo cursi que me había quedado jejeje..., gracias por decir que la historia es tierna jejeje y una gota de cursi?? o.o..., si lo que quieres son mas fic míos, te digo que tengo 6 escribiendo u.uU jaja sus nombres son:

1. el amor no se puede olvidar (RyoXSaku)

2. celos (RyoXSaku)

3. huellas del amor (historia real) (RyoXSaku)

4. regalo inesperado (RyoXSaku)

5. lo que me ocultas (TomoyoXEriol)

6. dile (songfic) (RyoXSaku)

no lo voy a dejar ahí te lo juroooooo!!!!! nOn!!!te hice esperar mucho pero el 3 Cáp. va a estar muy pronto te lo prometo...cuídate...no me molesta que me hallas agregado a historias favoritas, es mas eso es un halago... gracias por el comentario… cuídate

**- **_**yinlia**_**: gracias por decir que no me quedo cursi, pero en verdad si me quedo cursi n.nU jajaja, te lo digo eso lo sabrás en el 3º Cáp... pero si quieres un adelanto te digo que se quedaran Uds. como amigas mías jaja, espero haber sido muy claro...gracias por el comentario… cuídate**

- _yuky-san02_: hola!!!!! desde ahora lo continuare muy seguido, ya que mis notas subieron tengo permiso de usar el PC en la semana...gracias por el comentario… cuídate...

**- **_**Reika Namino**_**: hola reika... que bueno que tu operación fue todo un éxito nOn!!!!!! **

**espero que te cuides bem ahora, para que no te pase nada malo... gracias por la bienvenida jejeje, y sip había pasado por todos tu fic me gustan mucho mucho!!!! aunque el las parte del leemon me tapo los ojos jijijiji...pronto sabrás que es lo que tiene Ryoma-kun, y no es que sea malo, es que cuando empecé a leer fic de PoT (RyoXSaku)** **se me vino este fic altiro a la mente jejej n.n, bueno pronto sabrás que es lo que le hice a Ryoma jejeje (**_n.o no me miren así u.u)_**...jejeje gracias yo también lo creo así, sip tus fic en lo general son todos muy buenos no me canso de leerlos jeje...bueno desde ahora actualizare mas seguido...hasta el prox. Cáp. de este fic o de tu fic jajaja...gracias por el comentario… cuídate**

- _LihoShido_: HOLA!!!!!!!!!! X3, jejej sip a casi todos le sorprende y gracias por el comentario, no importa el tamaño del comentario sino la intención n.n... gracias aunque si lees la respuesta que le hice a Viridiana, veras todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder escribir esto u.u... jejeje tenía que dejarlo en suspenso, pero creo que me odiaras mas, por que en el Cáp. 3 se sabrá lo que tiene Ryoma juju _**(n/a: o.o por que me miran así, ToT onegai bajen las hachas, que me asustan T.T)**_, obvio que lo voy a continuar eso si que si!!!!!... también creo eso que tiene que tener un poco de trama esto... oOo CLARO SEÑORITA!!!! TATAN REPORTANDOSE, Y TRAE BUENAS NOTICIAS, TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ!!!!!! jajajajaja sip a mi me dan mucha pena los fic donde muere, o Sakuno o Ryoma, T.T son triste u.u y no te preocupes que seguiré tu "sugerencia"...bueno gracias por el comentario… cuídate

xao

**- **_**Clau**_**: se que no me dejaste un comentario, pero es porque no sabias como se hacen jejeje nunca te enseñe jajaja... aunque amiga todos tus comentarios ya me lo hiciste por MSN jejej gracias por subirme el animo... cuídate y espero que no juntemos todos de nuevo...gracias por el comentario**

- _VANGeL Yamada (dani-chan)_: lo vez aunque no me dejaste un comentario yo si me acuerdo de ti ¬¬, me dijiste que fui muy malo en hacer llorar a Ryoma, pero me entere hace poco que Ryoma llora en el ultimo Cáp. _**(Todavía no he podido bajarme entera la serie)**_, mala...bueno para que veas que te aprecio amiga!!!! X3

jajaja

cuídate... espero que ahora si me dejes un reviews ¬¬

_**- **__**Tsuki-chan**_**: hola!!! En shock o.o jijiji, gracias por alabarme y creeme no soy el primer hombre que escribe un fic de PoT, pero soy el primer que lo escribe en esta pagina en lengua castellana jajaja… gracias por decir que esta lindo jijiji…. Obvio que lo voy a actualizar y ahora no me perderé, pienso actualizarlo mas seguido…besos también para ti y lo seguiré…gracias por el comentario…. cuídate…espero tu comentario en este fic n.n**

bueno eso fueron todos los Reviews gracias a todas por leer y dejar sus comentarios, también gracias a las que solo leen, espero recibir los mismos comentarios de antes jijiji

bueno cuídense todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xao

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

ONEGAI!!!!!!

V


	3. El despertar de Ryoma

Hola hola!!! como están??? (¬¬) estaba bien T.T deben estar enojadísimas por no actualizar en 3 meses… pero abajo les explico lo que me paso… bueno sin mas aquí esta el Cáp. donde Ryoma despierta… y sabrán por fin que es lo que tiene!!… nos vemos abajo!!!

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece... es propiedad de konomi-sensei u.u...

**El Amor No Se Puede Olvidar**

**TaTaN-kUn**

**3. El despertar de Ryoma…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una muchacha yacía sentada en un cómodo sofá con un bolso, esperando a que alguien llegara a por ella….

- mou… Ryoma… dijo que vendría temprano por mi – se lamento la muchacha viendo su reloj

Había terminado de asearse hace dos horas, había terminado el almuerzo que comería ese día junto con Ryoma y había escogido un bonito atuendo para la ocasión, ya que seria el ultimo día de su Ryoma… en Japón antes de que el volviera a América…

- u.u es verdad, hoy es el ultimo de día de Ryoma en Japón- pensó la muchacha de trenzas- u.u que pena que no podremos estar mas tiempo juntos…, pero el me prometió que volvería, es mas me dijo que me llevaría con él cuando estuviese preparado…y si lo llamo…mmm….pero no tengo el numero de su móvil…- se lamentaba la Ryuzaki mas joven

- a… pero tengo el numero de su casa templo **(n/a: ¬¬U**- dijo con un leve tono de emoción- haber… haber…aquí esta!!!!-

- "espero que este en casa…"- pensó Sakuno- … … mmm… no contesta nadie…, "por lo menos se que Ryoma no esta en casa, puede que venga para aca…"- pensó la muchacha de trenzas, mientras colgaba el teléfono

- Ryoma…- dijo en voz baja Sakuno- mmm…esto es raro…, cuando pienso en él me duele el pecho…como clavadas- dijo mientras se acomodaba en sofá de la sala

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- amor…quien le dirá a saku-chan sobre el accidente- dijo nanako, mientras le pasaba el dinero al taxista

- mmm…estaba pensando en que…como tú eres la prima de Echizen-kun y Sakuno… es la novia de tu primo…pues deberías ser tú…-

- estas huyendo de la situación Kunimitsu- dijo nanako, con las mejillas hinchadas

- yo nunca escapo de nada…y lo sabes-

- mmm…en serio…- dijo nanako, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa juguetona- quieres que recuerde cuando me besaste en las cachas de seigaku…

- o.o y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando??-

- pues… que estabas tan nervioso, que ni cuanta te diste que te había correspondido el beso…-

- o.ô lo repito, y eso que tiene que ver con la conversación???-

- ja… que cuando nos separamos de aquel beso… te marchaste sin decir ninguna palabra… lo recuerdas ahora Kunimitsu Tezuka, ah… sin olvidar la resiente huida en el hospital…-

- eee… ya ok… estaba un poco nervioso, ya que era mi primer beso y no me di cuenta que me lo respondiste…pensé que por lo de nuestra diferencia de edad, me veías como el sempai de tu primo…- respondió el ex buchou de la seigaku- ¬¬ y lo del hospital… por si no te acuerdas… me gritaste que me fuera al demonio…así que pensé que era mejor dejarte sola para que te tranquilizaras-

- mira nuestra edad nunca debería ser problema en nuestra relación-

- si eso lo se, pero me entendiste mal, lo que yo quise decir fue que cuando yo estaba en el ultimo año en la secundaria seigaku, siempre te veía- respondió Tezuka, mientras abrazaba mas a su novia- al principio solo te veía como la prima de Echizen…pero después cuando íbamos con los demás a la casa de tus tíos, le pedía a kami que estuvieras, y cuando Kikumaru-kun o Takeshi-kun nos auto invitaban a tu casa, solo por eso les aliviaba el entrenamiento en forma de agradecimiento-

- sabes algo…ahora que lo pienso nos parecemos muchos a saku-chan y a ryo-chan-

- o.ô por que lo dices??-

- por que pudimos ser novios mucho antes- dijo nanako algo sonrojada – ya que yo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, desde que fui a ver a mi primo entrenar en la seigaku…-

- pero eso fue hace tres años, cuando Echizen-kun llego de América –

- si… desde ese día que fui a ver los entrenamientos y te vi…, me gustaste, después que me vieran casi siempre en seigaku, era por ryo-chan y tú…- dijo nanako aferrándose más al brazo de Tezuka.

- sabes algo nana-chan- dijo Kunimitsu en la oreja de su novia – que bueno que te conocí en seigaku, por que si te hubiera conocido en otro lugar no estaríamos abrazados ahora-

- jijiji… entonces le debes mucho a mi primo, no crees??-

- se podría decir que si…si no fuera por él que nos presento, yo no hubiera tenido el coraje de ir hacia ti-

- eres tan mono a veces kuni-chan- esto hizo que el ex-buchou se sonrojara **(n/a: muy poco, acuérdense que estamos hablando de Tezuka X3)**- y es por ese favor que le debes que tu le dirás a Sakuno-

- tu le debes el mismo favor ¬¬-

- eee… pero kuni…hazlo por mi, sii??? **(n/a: esto último lo dijo con cara de cachorrito)**-

- u//u esta bien, solo por que me lo pides así –

- arigatou kuni-chan, esto merece un premio- dicho esto nanako lo beso con todo el cariño que sentía en ese momento, Tezuka correspondió el beso y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de su novia

- Ejem…., disculpen por molestar, pero ya llegamos – dijo el taxista mientras detenía el taxi

- arigatou, que le valla bien- dijo nanako mientras era recibida por Tezuka que se había bajado primero

- de nada, que tenga un buen día - respondió el taxista mientras arrancaba

- kumi…, llego el momento, estoy nerviosa-

- no te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo para apoyar a Sakuno y a ti – respondió Tezuka mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia, ella mientras tanto estaba apunto de tocar el timbre de la casa Ryuzaki….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- mou… Ryoma-kun se esta tardando demasiado en venir a buscarme- dijo la menor de los Ryuzaki, mientras se estiraba en el living de la sala

-"mmm... no lo entiendo me sigue doliendo el pecho cuando pienso en Ryoma…"- los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta principal

- por fin llego…- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir abrir

- Ryoma- kun me tienes que dar una buena expli…- las palabras de Sakuno se cortaron al no ver la cara de SU Ryoma, a cambio de él vio a dos personas…

- ohayo, saku-chan-

- Tezu-kun… Nanako-san…- alcanzo a decir Sakuno- oh…ohayo…

- Sakuno…, ohayo…- respondió el ex-buchou- Sakuno…nana y yo venimos a hablar contigo, podemos pasar???

- eee… hai…claro pasen…- dijo Sakuno mientras se hacia a un lado para que Tezuka y nanako pasaran

Ya adentro de la sala, se había formado un silencio sepulcral y Sakuno no sabía por que, las miradas de nerviosismos que le mandaba Nanako a Tezuka era para pensar que algo había pasado… pero que?? Esa era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de Sakuno, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Tezuka la llamó…

- Sakuno…, Sakuno…-

- eee… Tezu-kun-

- saku… te preguntaras por que estamos aquí verdad??,-

- p…paso algo ma…malo??- pregunto Sakuno, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que si, pero porque??

- primero… saku… nosotros con Nana, ya sabemos que tu estas de novia con Echizen-kun- dijo Tezuka mientras apretaba mas la mano de su novia- nosotros lo vimos todo ayer… pasábamos al frente de tu casa y los vimos…-

- o//o eee…-

- onegai kuni…ve al grano- hablo nanako por primera vez desde que estaba en la sala de los Ryuzaki

- espera koi…no puedo decirle así de frente, tengo que prepararla primero…- le susurro Tezuka al oído a su novia

-"no me había fijado, pero Tezu-kun tiene agarrada de la mano a la prima de Ryoma-kun…no serán!!!!, no creo…pero esa mirada de Tezu…"-

- Sakuno estas bien???- pregunto Kunimitsu al ver las diferentes caras que ponía Ryuzaki

- eee… Tezu-kun te puedo preguntar algo???-

- claro, pregunta lo que quieras- respondió el novio de Nanako mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

- eres…el no…novio de Nanako-san????-

En verdad, Tezuka nunca se espero esa pregunta, es mas el creía que le iba preguntar que estaban haciendo Nana…y él en su casa, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que la despistada Sakuno se daría cuanta… **(n/a: como no darse cuenta ¬¬ si la tienes cogida de la mano y mas encima le hablas en susurro en el oído ¬¬U), **hasta se había ahogado con el te que estaba tomando pero lo disimulo muy bien…

- cof…cof… por que lo preguntas saku…?-

- por que están agarrados de la mano, cuando me hablas miras de reojo a Nanako-san como ahora!- le explico la chica

- bueno…este…yo- empezó a balbucear Tezuka **(n/a: imposible o.o Tezuka balbuceando, corran esto de seguro es un terremoto X3)**

- Que buena observadora eres saku-chan n.n, con kuni-chan llevamos medio año de novios **(n/a: cara de Tezuka ¬//¬)-**

- medio año o.o???, pero…pero como sucedió???, donde sucedió???, como lo hiciste para que no nos diéramos cuenta???- pregunto Sakuno, ya que el buchou con novia…esto no se ve todos los días…

- n.nU creo que son demasiadas preguntas saku-han, pero te contare que sucedió en las anchas de tennis de seigaku-

- gomen… nana-san por hacer tantas preguntas u//u – dijo Sakuno mientras hacia reverencias como loca **(n/a: XD)**

- Ahora lo entiendo!!- grito de la nada nanako, mientas se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse donde Sakuno

- que…que entiende ahora nana-san???- mientras veía como nanako se dirigía a ella, todo claro con la atenta mirada de Kunimitsu

- ahora se por que le gustas tanto a Ryoma-chan!!!, eres tan mona!!!- dijo se abalanzaba contra Ryuzaki y Tezuka le salía una gran gota de la cabeza

- ryo…Ryoma O.O!!!- grito Sakuno mientras nanako seguía abrazada a ella – se me olvido, voy a llamar a Ryoma-kun a su móvil…pero no lo tengo T.T-

- nana-san me puede dar el numero de ryo… nana-san??? Que le pasa??? Por que llora???- el abrazo que le había dado nanako a Sakuno ahora era mas fuerte…

- yo…este…saku- intento expresarse pero le fue imposible el llanto le gano, Sakuno no entendía nada de nada…

- ya nana-san… por que no se calma… le voy a traer un vaso de agua… espere onegai – se estaba retirando cuando una voz mas grave la llamo

- Sakuno espera, te algo que decirte-

- si Tezu-kun que pasa??? – nunca antes Sakuno lo había visto con esa cara… era entre tristeza y desesperación

- y te diré por que nana… esta así… y todo tiene que… ver con E…Echizen-kun…-

Otra punzada mas en el pecho de Sakuno, algo en su interior le decía que Ryoma no estaba bien…ya que el nunca se demora tanto…

- que… que le pasa Ryo…Ryoma-kun-

- Saku… primero quiero que te sientes…, con Nana…-

- me…me estas as…asustando Tezu-kun- dijo Sakuno mientras se sentaba en el sofá que antes había ocupado, cuando se sentó Nanako se abrazo de ella

- bueno…como decirlo…- dijo Tezuka, la última vez había sido muy duro y había hecho desmayar a Rinko-san

- saku… saku……… Ryoma… Ryoma…- hablo entrecortadamente nanako abrazando más fuerte a la menor de los Ryuzaki

- pero dígame que le pasa a Ryoma… sabes por que no vino… díganme onegai- dijo Sakuno ya cerca del llanto

- Sakuno…Ryoma a…a tenido…-silencio por parte de Tezuka

- dime Tezu-kun, dime que le paso a Ryoma dime!!- dijo Sakuno quien quiso levantarse del sofá, pero un brazo de Nanako se lo impidió

- un…accidente, Ryoma ayer al salir de tu casa, fue… fue golpeado por un auto…-

- pero…pero…dime como… como ocurrió??? Donde ocurrió??? Como esta???!!! DIME DONDE ESTA????- el llanto no se hizo esperar, nunca pensó que después de estar en cielo, cayera tan abruptamente al suelo

- Sakuno…- era nanako quien entre llanto la llamaba- Ryoma…esta en el hospital Seiji…-

- pero…dime que tiene???! Que le ocurrió??!!-

- bueno… el auto lo golpeo muy fuerte…le rompió el brazo izquierdo y le hizo un corte a la cabeza… ya que al caer del golpe se pego muy fuerte en ella-

- saku…- dijo el tenista de cabellos rubios mientras se le acercaba - no te preocupes mas…Ryoma fue operado en la noche y salio muy bien de la operación…solo hay que esperar a que despierte- dijo Tezuka mientras abrazaba a las dos mujeres

- Quiero verlo…quiero ver a Ryoma-kun…- suplico Sakuno

- a eso vinimos desde el principio- dijo el ex-buchou- ya vamos al hospital, Nanjiroh-san y Rinko-san deben estar esperándonos…

- los demás del ex-equipo de seigaku sabe lo de Ryoma-kun??-

- ahora que lo mencionas saku…no le hemos dicho a nadie de los amigos de Ryoma y de Kuni-chan- respondió Nanako poniéndose un dedo en el mentón

- esperen un poco… voy a decirle a Tomoka donde vamos y que valla todos para allá –

- por que ha Osakada??? saku…- pregunto Kunimitsu

- Pues es fácil… ella es la novia de Kaido-sempai –

- o.o – nanako con su Tezuka

- O.O-

- O.O! KAIDO CON NOVIA!!!- grito nanako

- nunca me lo espere- dijo el ex-buchou

- bueno después les cuento lo de Tomoka-chan con Kaido-sempai… ahora quiero ver a Ryoma-kun…-

- ya saku… yo voy a parar un taxi y tú llamas a Osakada-san, nana… te puedes quedar con saku mientras voy a buscar un taxi???-

- claro kuni-chan, yo me quedo… respondió nanako mientras Kunimitsu cerraba la puerta de la casa de los Ryuzaki

- Ya saku-chan llama pronto, yo iré por tu abrigo-

- ok, nana-san…mi abrigo es ese que esta en la silla- dijo Sakuno mientras marcaba el numero de Tomoka en su móvil

- ya saku…ya llamaste???- pregunto la novia de Tezuka

- mmm… no me contesta…lo intentare una vez mas- dijo Sakuno mientras marcaba los números nuevamente

- mmm… aló??-

- Tomoka!… estabas durmiendo??-

- eee…algo así… -

- algo así??-

- mmm… no importa saku… dime para que me quieres??-

- tomo-chan dile a los chicos que tienen que ir a el hospital Seiji…-

- por que?? Que te paso?? Le paso algo Sumire-san?? De nuevo su enfermedad??-

- lie… mi oba-chan esta bien… lo que pasa es que…-

- es que Sakuno, dime no me dejes con los nervios así!-

-… es que Ryoma-kun ha tenido un accidente y esta en el hospital… lo acaban de operar…-

- que Ryoma-sama esta donde???!!!…no te preocupes Sakuno, yo les avisare a los de seigaku y a los del antiguo equipo…nos vamos altiro saku…-

- "vamos"- pensó Sakuno

- oye… Kaoru…despierta… tenemos que ir al hospital Seiji…que por que?? Ryoma-sama a tenido un accidente!!…que?? No Saku-cha no me a dicho nada mas… LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ BAKA!!- se escucho decir a Tomoka por la otra línea - a Sakuno vamos al hospital allá nos cuenta todo… no vemos cuídate- y sin esperar respuesta corto

- oye saku-chan por que pones esa cara??- pregunto nanako, la cara de Sakuno estaba pálida y con la boca abierta

- creo que Kaido-sempai les tiene que estar avisando a los sempais…y Tomoka les avisara al actual equipo de seigaku-

- mmm por que dice que les debe estar avisando??, tan rápido le abra contado Kaido??-

- no lo que pasa… es que Kaido estaba durmiendo…con Tomoka… y yo los desperté…n//n-

- ah… era eso…… O.O que edad tiene Tomoka???

- 17 años… por que lo pregunta??-

- mmm… si esta en la edad…-

- nana-san no entiendo- dijo muy ingenuamente Sakuno **(n/a: esta niña es una dulzura!!… Ryoma: ¬¬ cof…cof, TaTaN: pero lamentablemente ella esta con Ryoma…, Ryoma: así esta mejor…)**

- no importa saku-chan… oye dijiste algo del nuevo equipo de seigaku… quienes son??-

- bueno ellos…- no pudo continuar ya que Kunimitsu abrió la puerta para avisar que el taxi estaba esperando

- mejor le cuento en el taxi quienes son los del equipo-

- claro, pero me tienes que contar como se lleva Ryo-kun con ellos…- otro aviso del tenista desde la puerta las alerto del humor en que estaba- mmm… a kuni-chan no le gusta que lo hagan esperar… vamos antes de que se ponga peor- - dijo nanako mientras la agarraba de la mano y le daba una calida sonrisa

- si vamos…- dijo Sakuno – Ryoma-kun pronto estaré contigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje en el taxi Sakuno había estado muy silenciosa, todo su mundo estaba de cabeza… en que momento Ryoma había tenido ese accidente… no lo sabia… ella lo había despedido en la puerta de su casa y cerró cuando él ya no se veía…todo el trayecto pensó en Ryoma, todavía no creía lo del accidente, ella pensaba que todo era una broma, que al llegar a la habitación él estaría esperándola con una sonrisa… pero al llegar a la habitación…lo vio…no lo podía creer… en aquella cama estaba Ryoma profundamente dormido con suero en el brazo derecho lleno de vendas en la cabeza y con un yeso en la mano izquierda…se podía ver que respiraba con algo de dificultad…lagrimas no tardaron en salir…si no fuera por el abrazo que recibió de Rinko la madre de su novio no podría haberse mantenido en pie…

- saku tienes que ser fuerte lo mas difícil ya paso… ahora hay que esperar que despierte-

- pero… Rinko-san…-

- no…no digas nada saku…mi hijo no querría que estuvieras así…-

- si…si… esta bien… seré fuerte…después quedara como un recuerdo…solo un mal recuerdo-

- exacto saku…eso tiene que ser solo un mal recuerdo…bueno si me disculpas, voy a buscar a mi esposo…mmm conociéndolo debe estar molestando a las enfermeras… bueno no vemos mas rato saku… ah nanako me dijo que los amigos de Ryoma ya van a llegar- dijo Rinko saliendo de la habitación

Sakuno se acerco al dormido "príncipe del tenis" para acariciar sus cabellos…

- Ryoma… se que debo ser fuerte… se que solo falta que despiertes… pero me duele verte así-

- me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para que despiertes… quiero que me mires…quiero que me abrases… quiero escuchar nuevamente "te amo" quiero escucharlo decir de tu boca…- dijo Sakuno mientras se acercaba cada vez a Ryoma

- tu boca…tu boca es lo mas que extraño…- dijo Sakuno quien le dio un beso dulce a un dormido Ryoma

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nya… pobre O'chibi!!!- lloraba un pelirrojo mientras se baja de uno de los taxi en los que venían los jugadores del seigaku actual y los del antiguo equipo

- si es lamentable lo que le paso a Echizen-kun- dijo Kawamura

- pobre Ryoma-sama!!!- grito Tomoka

- ya chicos… tienen que calmarse… según lo que me contó Tezuka… Echizen esta estable y solo hay que esperar que despierte…- dijo Oishi

- si… tienen que comportarse…fsshhh- dijo mamushi

- eee… miren hay esta Tezuka-san- dijo Yukiro unos de los nuevos titulares de seigaku, el era vice-capitán de seigaku, esta en el mismo grado que Ryoma, tiene el pelo de color negro pero con los rayos del sol se le pueden ver de color café, tiene la piel morena, sus ojos tenia un café y es un poco mas alto que Ryoma **(n/a: acuérdense que Ryoma creció**!), se podría decir que era el sucesor de Eiji, siempre feliz y siempre haciendo cualquier cosa para levantar el animo de sus amigos, pero no era exactamente como Kikumaru, porque cuando han molestado lo mas preciado para él…que son sus amigos, su personalidad cambia por una mucha mas seria…

- Tezuka-san!!! Tezuka-san!!! – se fue gritando Yukiro – como esta Ryoma??-

- hola Tsukimoto-kun…- dijo el rubio, mientras los otros se acercaban, cada uno fue saludando a su ex-buchou- bueno Nanako nos debe estar esperando en informaciones-

- Nanako???- pregunto Momoshiro

- n.n quien es ella Tezuka-kun??- pregunto Fuji

- según mis cálculos – dijo Sadaharu, mientras sacaba un cuaderno de color verde- Nanako-san es la prima de Echizen

- ah, yo creía que el buchou tenia novia T.T – dijo Kikumaru con un poco de decepción

- no se preocupe Kikumaru-sempai, el no se quedará solteron- dijo Hakiro, otro de los nuevos titulares, el era un poco sádico siempre metía a sus compañeros en líos, tiene el pelo de color azul y el color de sus ojos son verde limón de piel blanca

- ¬¬ primero yo no soy tu buchou ahora Eiji y segundo Nanako…- quiso decir Tezuka, pero una voz femenina se lo impidió

- Kuni-chan acabo de hablar con el medico que ve a mi primo y me dijo que todo esta bien- dijo nanako mientras le abrazaba el brazo izquierdo a Kunimitsu y entrelazaban sus manos

- Kuni-chan!!!??? - gritaron todos los presentes

- mi…mira Eiji- dijo Takeshi apuntando la mano de Tezuka

- O.O… – Eiji no reaccionaba

- hola nanako-san- dijo Yukiro que ni si inmuto por lo que presenciaba

- hola Yuki-kun-

- veo que todavía sale con Tezuka-san…-

- n//n Hai… ya lo presente a mis tíos… pero no le pude decir a Ryo-kun quien era mi novio pues tú sabes…- dijo Nanako, en lo ultimo que dijo su voz salio triste

- fff… y era el mas interesado, siempre me decía que jugáramos un partido y si yo perdía, le tenia que decir el nombre de tu novio, pero nunca aceptaba… promesas son promesas- dijo mirando a Tezuka

- espera…espera ósea que tu sabias de esto Tsuki-kun y no nos dijiste nada???- dijo Hakiro

- mmm… pues obvio, es mas era muy obvio que los dos se querían- soltó Yukiro riendo

- pero por que no nos dijiste nada?? – pregunto Kikumaru

El rostro de Yukiro cambio drásticamente a una mas serio

- por que me pidieron que estuviera en secreto… yo no les iba contar nada si ellos no quería…- dijo Yukiro con una sonrisa arrogante

- eee…chicos por que no se calman???… si Tezuka quería mantenerlo en secreto es cosa suya no creen???- dijo Syuichirou al ver el clima como cambiaba, como de si un golpe se tratara Tsukimoto cambio nuevamente su forma de ser y paso a la alegre

- jajaja…Oishi-san tiene razón…mmm nanako-san que te dijeron los doctores sobre Ryoma???-

- bueno les diré que Ryo-kun esta bien… a mejorado en el transcurso del día… los médicos dijeron que lo mas probable que despierte mañana- dijo nanako mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su primo, con todos los chicos atrás siguiéndola -…y lo mas seguro es que no tenga ninguna secuela del accidente

- y nanako-san no te dijeron en cuanto tiempo volverá a jugar tennis Ryoma-buchou??? - pregunto Taito otro de los titulares del equipo de seigaku

- mmm… creo que algo dijeron pero no estaban seguros, primero tenía que despertar y después se veía eso-

- nee… nana-san esta es la habitación de Ryoma???- pregunto Tomoka

- hai… ahora debe estar mi tía y Saku-chan adentro- respondió la novia de Kunimitsu

- pobre saku-chan…- dijo Tomoka mientras abría la puerta de la habitación 57-A

Lo que vieron al abrir la puerta los dejo sin palabras, Sakuno le estaba acariciando el pelo Ryoma, cuando se acerco más y más, hasta que lo beso… casi todos quedaron con la boca, pues Tezuka y Nanako ya los habían visto y por ende ya sabían que Sakuno era la novia de Ryoma…nadie de los titulares y ex-titulares de seigaku reaccionaba hasta que…

- SAKUNO!!!!, ya se que estas enamorada de Ryoma-sama, pero besarlo en ese estado- dijo Tomoka exaltada

- demo… demo tomo-chan… trato de responder Sakuno

- peo… saku… yo se como te sientes… todos no sentimos igual, pero robarle un beso…-

- pero tomo… tú no entiendes…-

- que no entiendo??, yo vi muy claramente como besabas a Ryo…- no podo continuar ya que nanako lo impidió

- ya Osakada… deja que saku-chan hable… por que ella tiene un motivo para hacer lo que hizo… dijo mientras miraba a su novio con una sonrisa- ya saku… habla-

- bueno… yo… este…- cada palabra que pronunciaba la hacia sonrojar mas- … este… yo… yo…-

- ya Sakuno-chan dinos de una vez!! – grito Hakiro

- que… yo… yo… soy la no…novia de Ryoma-kun – respondió decidida la menor de los Ryuzaki

- O.O…-

- los vez Osakada… Sakuno si que tenia una razón para besar a mi primo- dijo nanako mientras se acercaba a Sakuno para abrazarla

- O.O –

- Tezuka-san, Uds.… con Nanako-san ya sabían de esto verdad??-

- si… lo sabemos desde ayer Tsukimoto-kun-

- mmm, por mi esta bien, por fin ese tonto de Ryoma le dijo lo que sentía –

- Sakuno-chan!!!!- tres personas le arrancaron a Sakuno del abrazo de la prima de Ryoma- dinos como se te declaro o'chibi!!!… dinos dinos!!!- grito el neko

- debe haber sido muy tierno… todo digno de un príncipe!!!- grita también Tomoka

-fsshhhhhhhhhhh- la cara de Kaido en verdad daba miedo en ese momento

- eee?? Pero no tan tierno como tu- dijo Osakada mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido mamushi miro a otro lado sonrojado

- mmm… eso es raro ya- dijo Momoshiro viendo a Kaoru- pero… es la vida de Osakada-chan no la nuestra…-

- quieres pelear!!! Ah quieres???- dijo mamushi haciendo que se acercare con las manos

- prefiero que no… ahora estoy interesado en como o'chibi se declaró… así que lo dejaremos para otra vez-

- jejeje eres una gallina lo sabias??-

- y tu una serpiente-

- esta me la pagas – dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Momoshiro

- ya es suficiente… Kaoru calmate!- ordeno Tezuka, él ya no era su buchou pero le tenían respeto por todo lo que había hecho antes

- si Kunimitsu-san…-

- ya ahora que la odiosa serpiente esta calmado… nos dirás como se declaro??? Saku-chan…-

- no creo que sea lo correcto… a él no le gustan que sepan ese tipo de cosas- respondió Sakuno- mejor pregúntenle cuando… despierte

- pero saku-chan!!… pero cuando él despierte no nos querrá decir- dijo momo con un toque de desilusión

- ya… saku-chan dinos… onegai te juramos que no le diremos que nos dijiste- X3 dijo el neko, con cara de niño castigado

- pero…pero- Sakuno quiero por todos los medios no decirle pero, como poder negarle a ellos que se habían portando tan bien cuando entrenaban tennis para que Ryoma se diera cuenta de que existía- ya esta bien les contare como ocurrió -

Sakuno les contó a casi todos como Ryoma se había declarado, provocando risas, y hasta el típico "aaaaa", Sadaharu escribí todo lo que Sakuno le decía, momo con Eiji y Hakiro estaba de los mas divertido de cómo Ryoma se había confesado, Yukiro estaba hablando muy amenamente con Nanako y Kunimitsu, mientras Tomoka estaba viendo junto con su novio y Oishi al dormido tenista de Seigaku y los últimos Taito, Fuji y Kawamura hablaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación… Sakuno seguí contándole como haba terminado afuera de su casa besándose… de cómo Tezuka y Nanako habían visto el accidente de Ryoma… hasta que…

- ya mujer si no le hice nada esa enfermera lo juro-

- tu siempre armado jaleo fuera de la casa, te dije ahora serán todas exactamente todas tus revistas- dijo Rinko mientras entraba a la habitación

- mmm… a Uds. son los amigos de mi hijo??- pregunto el samurai

- si señor un gusto poder verlo nuevamente – saludo Oishi

- y donde esta mi nueva nuera?? Pregunto Nanjiroh con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

- tu le haces algo y te juro… pero te juro que dormirás en la campana del templo – le advirtió su esposa

- T.T si no te preocupes no le diré nada… a tu debes ser la hija de la vieja Sumire-

- o.oU-

- ya se acabo… vamos afuera de la habitación tenemos que hablar!- y con eso empujo a su esposo hacia fuera de la habitación- ah nana-chan antes de que se me olvide… ya le conté a Ryoga lo que paso con ryo-kun, dijo que iba a tomar el primer avión hacia Japón y dijo que vendría con su novia, así que puedes ir a buscarlo mañana con tu novio??-

- si claro tía, con kuni-chan lo vamos a ir a buscar, no se preocupe- contesto nanako mientras veía a su novio

- si Rinko-san no se preocupe-

- arigato… ah otra cosa… saku… querida ya le avise a Sumire-san que estas aquí dijo que por problemas de tiempo no podría venir, yo le dije que no se preocupara que estarás con nosotros aquí… no hay problema verdad??-

- no…gracias Rinko-san- dijo Sakuno mientras la madre de Ryoma cerraba la puerta

- ya… nosotros tenemos que irnos Tezuka-sempai, si nos disculpa nos retiramos- dijo Taito

- no hay problema yo le avisare a Tsukimoto-kun cualquier cosa…-

- nosotros también no vamos Tezuka – dijo Syusuke- tenemos muchas cosa que hacer y Eiji tiene que ir a arreglar su casa ya que llega su hermana de Londres-

- vallan con cuidado- dijo Nanako mientras todos se iban de la habitación

- Kuni-chan, Saku-chan quieren algo de beber???-

- si gracias Nana-san me podría traer una ponta??-

- no saku… mejor un café caliente te ayudara mucho en este momento y una ponta a las 9 de la noche te puede hacer mal-

- si kuni-chan tiene razón… te traeré un café calentito saku. … volvemos luego… vamos kuni??- dijo nanako mientras le alzaba su mano

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Nanako y Tezuka habían traído los café… me entretuve hablando con ellos de cómo Tezu-kun se había declarando ala prima de Ryoma-kun, aunque al principio a Kunimitsu no le gusto nada la idea de que le contar… después era él que daba mas detalles de esa declaración…

- saku- chan no tienes sueño???… mejor vamos a dormir a las casa de mis tíos…??-

- no gracias nana-san pero quiero quedarme hasta que despierte… quiero ser a la primera que vea- respondió Ryuzaki

- estas segura??- ya se nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí dormiremos en el sofá. No cierto kuni??-

- hai… así no te sentirás mas sola…- respondió el tenista rubio

- arigato… a los dos…- dijo Sakuno mientras los abrazaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno se había quedado toda la noche despierta, para ver cuando Ryoma despertara, lamentablemente el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida al lado de Ryoma… nanako y Tezuka estaba durmiendo en el sofá… nanako recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio…mientras Tezuka la abrazaba posesivamente todo estaba en silencio hasta que…

- mmm… - el cuerpo que anteriormente había estado dormido se empezó a mover- uff- intento moverse pero dolía en hacer movimiento- todo da vueltas, me duele la cabeza…- Ryoma se intento mover de nuevo pero algo en el lado derecho se lo impidió, intento abrir los ojos pero le pesaban, cuando lo logro la luz de la habitación lo cegó por unos momentos

- que dolor…mmm- dijo Ryoma ya con los ojos abiertos…

- que es esto??- dijo mientras se sacaba la mascarilla de oxigeno – donde estoy??

Sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que estaba durmiendo en el sofá…

- Pero que rayos??- intento pararse pero de nuevo ese peso en el brazo derecho… al dirigir su mirada se encontró con saku que estaba dormida…algo en el hizo que le acariciara los cabellos rojizos…

- mmm… Ryoma-kun despierta- dijo entre sueño Sakuno, mientras Ryoma levantaba una ceja y dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de aquella chica, ese contacto hizo que Sakuno despertara, asustando a Ryoma que se que se acostó de nuevo

- mmm… que sueño – dijo Ryuzaki mientras bostezaba- mmm… Ryoma-kun??… mou sigue dormido- dijo mientras se levantaba para lavarse la cara, al pasar por la pareja que dormía tranquilamente pensó – " estaremos así con Ryoma-kun?? se ven tan lindos dormidos"

Todo esto pasaba por la vista ambarina del accidentado tenista, la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro en el baño…

- "mmm… eso fue raro… mmm por que tengo esto en brazo izquierdo??"- después de pensar eso Sakuno salio del baño con una toalla en las manos… de nuevo paso por la pareja que dormía tranquilamente y los arropo con una cubre cama que les había facilitado el hospital… después de eso Sakuno camino hasta la cama donde Ryoma "seguía dormido"…

- buenos días Ryoma-kun…mmm… me quede dormida… me pregunto si te habrás despertado ya???- dijo Sakuno mientras se acercaba a su novio- creo que te daré el beso de buenos días- y con eso le dio un beso al "dormido" tenista, todo iba bien hasta que…

- AHHHHH!!! Quien te crees que eres para que me hagas eso!!!!-

- Ryoma……Ryoma kun despertaste!!- grito Sakuno mientras se tiraba encima de Ryoma (con mucho cuidado), con eso Tezuka y Nanako despertaron sobresaltados por el grito de Sakuno…

- AHH!! Suéltame!! quien es Ryoma-kun??? y quien eres tu???- grito el tenista sin entender nada…

Continuara…

Hola!! a esta Cáp. de nuevo le falto mas RyoXSaku… pero tendrá una recompensa en el Cáp. 4 que vendrá a fines de octubre o principio de noviembre…ya saben que tiene Ryoma y si todavía no entienden, Ryoma tiene amnesia… esto pondrá en aprietos a la pareja… pero lo sabrá resolver jujuju

Primero que nada pediré perdón… les dije que actualizaría en la misma semana y no cumplí T.T, les diré lo que me paso… yo soy pésimo concentrándome y cada vez que me ponía a escribir este fic me salía una idea para otro… como pueden ver ninguno lo terminé tengo en total 15 fic (de diferentes parejas, hay RyoXSaku, TezuXNana, EriolXTomoyo, RikuXOCC, ShikiXArcueid, SyaoranXSakura) que no he podido terminar, aunque voy a seguir el consejo de un compañero de curso y veré si los puedo unir… a como se deben dar cuenta en la ultima semana de julio puse un song-fic…fue el único que termine en uno de mis momentos de "escribir fic sin terminar el mas importante"… bueno volviendo al fic ya desperté a Ryoma y fue la parte que mas me costo… por que no tenia ni idea como despertarlo, no quería que sonara muy disney, cuando la chica le da un beso y el otro se despierta…no quería algo así y se me ocurrió que mejor despertara solo y que Sakuno le diera el beso mientras Ryoma se hacia el dormido… vendrán nuevos personajes, también estará un personaje que pedí prestado a "La Narradora" Tatsuki Kikumaru… en el próximo Cáp. les presentare al nuevo equipo de Seigaku, algunos ya salieron aquí espero que sean del agrado de todos…yo me identifico mucho con Yukiro… por que soy igual tanto en físico como en pensamiento jajaja… ya no le doy mas aburrimiento y me dedico a contestar Reviews que fueron menos que los del primer Cáp.… pero se le agradece mucho mucho por sus comentarios…

-_Esmeraldy_Gracias por la bienvenida!!… soy en el primero en escribir en español, por que en ingles hay varios u.u… jiji sip lo de cursi siempre a sido una característica mía, kawaii!!!… tú crees que llegue a tanto?? n/n pues gracias entonces… si casi todos me dicen lo mismo…también he tenido problemas con mis padres por escribir esto u.u hasta me han tratado de que soy… pues… gay… y eso a veces duele mas que un puñetazo… pero yo seguiré escribiendo esto aunque me traten peor por que es algo que me gusta hacer y me relaja… n//n lindo?? tu crees?? gracias por decir eso me levanta el animo al máximo n//n, no al contrario no me aburres en nada, bueno tu también cuídate… bye

_**- **__**-ivekag-**___**Hola!! jiji solo en español soy el primer hombre, como lo dije antes en ingles hay varios chicos… que bueno que te guste mi fic… como ves me demore en actualizar te pido perdón… pero es mejor tarde que nunca … bueno ya sabes lo que tiene Ryoma… ahora vendrá la etapa de cómo enamorarlo de nuevo aunque ya tengo algunas ideas no hay nada concreto… pero a finales de este mes tendrás la 4 parte… que este bien, cuídate… bye**

_- __Tsuki-chan_: que bueno que te allá gustado el capitulo 2, espero que te guste el 3, si en el 2º Cáp. me perdí por 5 meses y en este Cáp. Solo por 3 ya di la explicaciones del caso arriba… espero poder actualizar pronto quiero poner el 4 Cáp. a fines de octubre o a principios de noviembre… obvio ARRIBA EL RYOXSAKU!!! bueno cuídate, también besos para ti… n//n gracias por alabarme, se te agrade infinitamente!! n/O/n…cuídate…bye

_**- **__**Viridiana**___**Hola!! gracias por el sobrenombre me gusta mucho!!!, me ganaste esta vez por que pusiste un Cáp. nuevo antes que yo n.n… tienes todo el derecho a reclamar por que no e actualizado…, desde que leí un RyoXSaku donde Tezuka y Nanako eran pareja me empezó a gustar el tezuxnana… no se pero hacen una buena pareja me encantan!!! Jajaja, bueno a este Cáp.… también le falto un poco mas de RyoXSaku… pero en los próximos se vendrán mas jujuju tengo planeado algo bueno para esta pareja que involucra a mucha gente jejeje, como vez me demore 3 meses en actualizar… espero demorar menos en el próximo quiero subir el otro a fines de octubre o principio de noviembre… no se, pero ya no me preocupa… tengo la metáfora de "hijo con buenas notas, padres no se meten con mis fic"… bueno con mis padres tuvimos un nueva discusión sobre mis fic el otro día y todo por mi hermana… ya que ella se cree "pokemon" una moda tonta… tu debes saberla, le explique a mi hermana y a mis papas el problemas de los pokemones y el resultado fue "no te metas en las cosas de tu hermana…, prefiero tener un hijo pokemon a tener un hijo otaku y afeminado", como veras eso si que dolió esa noche les grite a mis padres, mi papa me pego y todo eso… me encerré en mi cuarto para que no entraran y al otro día tenia clases a si que salí temprano para no topármelos…resultado no me hablo con mi padre y con mi mama lo justo y lo necesario… mi hermano que esta en la universidad me recomendó que me fuera de la casa (el tampoco vive hay en la semana, solo los fines de semana)… me nos mal un primo me contrató como mozo en su pub-restorant y nos va bien… ya tengo todo listo me voy a mudar con el en dos semanas mas, claro mis papas no saben que me quiero mudar… pero es insoportable vivir aquí… así que me iré no mas… espero no haberte aburrido… pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y tu eres la única la que me a escuchado(leído), ya que no le puedo contar a nadie lo que voy hacer ni siquiera a mis amigos de aquí… bueno cuídate… a me entere que eres madre!!… pues felicitaciones n.n bueno cuídense…bye**

- _Kumi-Muni_ gracias!! que bueno que te guste mi fic… jiji sip soy el primer hombre que escribe de PoT pero en español…bueno me demore en actualizar… pero a finales de octubre tendrás un nuevo Cáp. de este fic… cuídate… bye

- _**Naomi Shimamura –ZoRi-**___** hola!! jiji es mas o menos cursi, sip el primer hombre que escribe en español un fic de PoT… que bueno que te guste, no lo abandone por 5 meses ahora solo por 3 u.u… pronto tendrás la 4 parte de este fic, creo que estará lista a finales de octubre… bueno ya sabes lo que tiene Ryoma ahora y con ese problema en la cabeza vendrán los problemas… pero tendran solución gracias a alguien jujuju… a mi esa pareja me gusta muchísimo y no se porque jajaja un día leí una adaptación donde a Tezuka le haban negado el amor de nanako por culpa de Tomoka (¬¬) y ella se había muerto en n accidente automovilístico… nunca le dijo a Tezuka lo que sentía por el gracias de nuevo a Tomoka (¬¬), desde hay que me gusta esa pareja y por ese amor fallido siempre los hago juntos en mis fic jijiji, al principio cuando leí esa historia también estaba como tu "quien es nanako, la es escuchado en algún lado" y viendo el príncipe del tenis me di cuenta quien era… si a mi me encanta esta pareja!!!… bueno actualizare pronto (eso espero n/nU) cuídate…bye**

Bueno esos fueron todos los rw, 6 en total… onegai rw los necesito para seguir, aunque sean para decirme lo malo que escribo!!! Jajaja

Ahora adelanto para el próximo Cáp.

- como?? No saben si va a ser temporal??-

- a si que tu eres Ryoma… me han contado mucho de ti…-

- te repito!!… no se quien eres!!! –

- Amor…tengo el plan perfecto para que pueda recuperar la memoria…-

Eso es todo cuídense todas!!! Y por favor rw no cobran por dejar uno es totalmente gratis!!… Jaja… ah otra cosa pronto empezare a publicar otro fiction… aquí están sus fechas de publicación…

- **Celos**: 2ª semana de Diciembre

- **Huellas de Amor**: 1ª semana de Enero

- **Un regalo inesperado** (one-shot) (continuación de "Y si nos quedara poco tiempo"): 24 o 25 de Diciembre

bueno eso era todo Bye!!!

Próximo capitulo:

Capitulo 4: Amnesia???


	4. lean esto es importante!

Hola!!! ojala todas las que sigue mi historia lean esto que es super importante... por problemas personales (familia) no podre subir por el momento el 4ºcap del fiction "El AmOr No Se PuEdE oLvIdAr"... ya que estoy castigado ¬¬... y me quitaron el computador, las series animes y ya no puedo trabajar... asi que les pido que sean pasientes... al 4º cap le falta muy poco para que lo termine... asi que voy a ver si me puedo conseguir los computadores del colegio para poder terminarlo n.n

bueno eso era todo gracias por su comprension

TaTaN

pd: yo sigo leyendo los fiction pero por problemas de tiempo me sera muy dificil poder dejar rw...u.u

**ACUERDATE SI ERES CHILENO TIENES UNA OBLIGACION EL 30 DE NOVIEMBRE Y 1 DE DICIEMBRE!!!!!! APORTA DINERO PARA LA TELETÓN DE ESTE AÑO Y SUPEREMOS LA META!!!**

**TELETÓN 2007 30 DE NOVIEMBRE Y 1 DE DICIEMBRE**

**EN CADA PASO ESTAS TÚ**


End file.
